gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Lockon Stratos (Neil Dylandy)
is a member of Celestial Being and Meister to Gundam Dynames. He is the eldest pilot of the Gundam Meisters. He owns an orange Haro that assists him in piloting Dynames while in sniper mode as well as maintenance and system calibrations. As befitting his use of the Dynames, a long range sniper Gundam, he is an exceptional marksman with conventional sniper rifles. *Real name: Neil Dylandy *Age: 24 *Birthdate: March 3, 2283 *Height: 185cm *Birthplace: Ireland *Unit: GN-002 Gundam Dynames *Voiced by: Shinichiro Miki History Youth in Ireland Neil had a loving family and always fond of them. While on a trip, Neil was somehow separated from his little sister and parents. The terrorist group, KPSA, detonated a bomb within a building and killed his parents and little sister. It wasn't clear did Neil step out or was about to catch up with them when the explosion occurred, but he survived. While his twin brother also lives, he still grieves over the unnecessary deaths of his family members and desired the power to prevent such things to happen again. Celestial Being would later recruit Neil into their group and renamed him, Codename: Lockon Stratos. Celestial Being It's not clear when did Celestial Being noticed Neil and even recognize his need for justice, but he recruited and approved by Veda to be a Gundam Meister to Dynames. It was also never defined how long was Lockon part of Celestial, but he was there at least for two years (met and trained with Setsuna around that time). Debut at AEU While Setsuna sortied to make an example out of AEU's new Enact, Lockon was quietly on standby for the second part of their first mission. The AEU violated their international treaty agreement(s) by having more military force than allowed at their orbital elevator. While Setsuna/Exia was dispatched against the new AEU Enact, Lockon/Dynames was hidden close to the AEU's orbital elevator, waiting for the time to attack. Setsuna/Exia were facing large numbers of Hellions and Dynames/Lockon fired upon them to aid Setsuna/Exia. As the world learns about Celestial Being's existence, Lockon/Dynames returned to their pacific island hideout. Ceylon The country has been in turmoil since the 20th century between two cultures, ethic conflict. HRL has intervened to help secure a power line through this country and the Gundam Meister's have been sent to end the conflict. Lockon provided aerial fire support for Setsuna/Exia. Lockon was worried about Setsuna as he behaved unusually for his first major battle. Setsuna/Exia kept engaging units in high numbers and Lockon kept watching him and provide fire to keep him out of trouble. As they completed their mission, the Gundam group returned their bases of operation. South Africa There has been a mineral resource conflict in the South African Territories. Lockon/Dynames was sortied to eliminate the local group that has controlled the mines. When Lockon/Dynames arrived, they were fired upon by work-loaders that has been modified for combat. Because of their weak firepower, Lockon/Dynames made quick work of the group and flew off. Ali Al Saachez was hired as a private military force by PMC Trust to fight there, but Lockon's intervention costed Ali Al Saachez without him knowing. Taribia Republic Taribia Republic announced their intentions of leaving the Union charter and become a true independent country. This political move caused American Union Forces to act against Taribia as they have influence over the orbital elevator. All Meister's were sortied and Lockon/Dynames engaged Taribian's Realdo mobile suits. After destroy most (if not all) of Taribian forces, the government rejoined with the Union. Union forces were about to sortie against the Gundams, but they made a tactical retreat back to their bases. HRL Orbital Station The HRL Orbital Station had a section of the gravity ring broken apart and 3 sections of the station, containing civilians, were drifting helplessly into Earth's gravity. Allelujah/Kyrios performed his own rescue mission without permission, but Sumeragi decided to give Allelujah backup support anyway. She had Lockon/Dynames loosen the excess weight of the falling sections by separating them. Using the Super Substratospheric Altitude Gun, Lockon/Dynames was able to fire from Earth to space to remove the 2 sections of the orbital station to allow Allelujah to accelerate them to safety. Moralia The private military force of Moralia, PMC Trust, and AEU have teamed up to entice the Gundams to appear. Lockon had a visit from Ian Vashti, Dynames' full shield armor was just equipped and ready for the upcoming mission. Lockon/Dynames attacked Moralia's military base and eliminated all Hellion units within his sights. While engaging PMC Trust and AEU mobile suits, Setsuna met Ali Al Saachez in the battlefield. Setsuna wanted to confirm was it Ali Al Saachez and exited his cockpit for confirmation. Lockon wasn't sure what was going on, only that Setsuna was risking his life for exiting the cockpit in the middle of a live battle zone. Lock/Dynames intentionally fired missed shots to get both of them back into their cockpits. Lockon/Dynames couldn't shoot down Ali's Enact, but had no time for pursuit as they were working against the clock with the phases for their overall mission in Moralia. Lockon/Dynames and the rest of the Gundam eliminated all military forces of Moralia and forced the country to surrender. After the mission was over, they flew back to their island hideout and had a chat with Setsuna about his un-explicable stunt back at Moralia. Tensions were raised as guns were drawn between Tieria and Setsuna, but both withdrew with Allelujah's reminder that they were all chosen by Veda for a reason. Ian Vashti ran to the Gundam Meister's to inform them there has been simultaneous terrorist bombings across the globe, attempting to blackmail Celestial Being to stop their interventions. The Meister's decide to take the fight to them. La Eden The terrorist group "La Eden" struck a personal nerve with Lockon as his family were killed in a terrorist bombing. After some investigation, the world intentionally leaked information to reveal the whereabouts of La Eden's terrorist cells and Celestial Being obliged and eliminated them. Lockon/Dynames headed to South America, where one of there major cells existed. Lockon decimated the terrorist cell and destroyed all 3 of the terrorist's Hellions. Azadistan The instability between the reformists and conservatives with Azadistan has caused high political tensions for some time. Massoud Rachmadi (of the conservative party) was captured by Ali Al Saachez to incite civil war. Political tensions escalated into civil unrest as the conservatives believed the reformists were responsible for Massoud Rachmadi's capture. Setsuna was sent to investigate since Azadistan is predominately prejudice against foreigners. Lockon/Dynames sortied in the cover of night to watch over Azadistan's solar energy satellite station when it was attacked by one of their own, a conservative part of the Azadistan mobile infantry. Lockon/Dynames fired upon all the Azadistan mobile suits since they all were sources of conflict. While firing upon the units, Graham Aker was flying over to observe friendly fire between Azadistan mobile units and noticed Lockon/Dynames. Ali Al Saachez around this find just fired several missile pods to destroy the power station. Lockon/Dynames attempted to prevent the assault, but there were too many to eliminate. As the power station got hit, Gramham Aker appeared before Lockon/Dynames for a fight. Graham defended himself well against Lockon/Dynames. Graham/Custom Flag managed to kick Lockon/Dynames and forced Lockon/Dynames to use his beam saber. As the two were about to go into a gun fight, request to protect the Azadistan palace was given and Graham had to withdraw. After discovering that Massoud Rachmadi was captured by a third party, Dynames/Lockon teamed up with Hong Long to assist in rescuing him. Setsuna flew back to his homeland, Kurdish Republic, in search of Massoud Rachmadi and to confront Ali Al Saachez. While fought off Ali, a second group ran off and Lockon/Dynames trailed the fleeing group to rescue Massoud Rachmadi. Lockon/Dynames tookout most of the fleeing convoy while Hong Long eliminated smaller targets on foot; Lockon had to use his own sniper rifile to eliminate the remaining ones holding Massoud Rachmadi hostage. After freeing Massoud Rachmadi, Setsuna/Exia gave Massoud Rachmadi a ride back to Marina Ismail's palace. Lockon/Dynames and Hong Long returned on the outskirts of Azadistan to regroup with Wang Liu Mei to watch Setsuna/Exia on TV. After Massoud Rachmadi was returned to safety, Lockon was relieved Setsuna/Exia left without harm. Near capture in Takalamakan Desert The Gundams entered the Takalamakan Desert to intervene against a terrorist group while expecting heavy retaliation from the world's forces. Lockon/Dynames entered Takalamakan by riding on top of Kyrios. As soon as they entered Takalamakan airspace, they immediately encountered heavy resistance as they were attacked by Realdo's and a barrage of missiles. With the fight already getting intense, the group executed a plan called B2. Tieria/Virtue used Burst Mode to fire a powerful beam through the desert to create a trench for Kyrios and Dynames to take advantage of partial fire protection. As they fought, one Meister after the other suffered ambushing mobile units and barrage of fire for nearly 16 hours. Lockon/Dynames has been separated from Kyrios and fights alone in the night against Union mobile suits. Joshua of the Union forces thought he could break formation and capture Lockon/Dynames himself, but was killed by Lockon/Dynames. Gramham Aker charged his Custom Flag after Lockon/Dynames and tackled Dynames into the ground and knocking out Lockon. By sunrise, all the Gundams/Meister's were captured and being transported back to their respective bases. Lockon/Dynames was captured by Union forces and while they were just about to transport him away, Gundam Throne Eins eliminated several Flags and forced the rest of the Flags to flee and regroup. Johann Trinity introduced himself as a Gundam Meister and gave Lockon coordinates for a meeting in outer space and left. Meeting the Trinity's The Trinity siblings and crew of the 'Tolemy agreed to meet on the arranged coordinates and time. When the Trinity's boarded the 'Tolemy and had acquainted with the Meister's, Nena was shoved away by Setsuna after she went at him with a kiss. Michael Trinity got defensive for his sister and pulled out sonic dagger. Lockon defended Setsuna's actions, but Michael threatened to hurt Lockon instead. After Johann contained the situation, they had a meeting to talk about their group and objectives. The Trinity's offered little information about themselves and only told them they will operate their own missions. After the meeting, they returned to their mothership and began operations of their own not long. Meister's against Meister's Fallen Angels Death In episode 23, Lockon presumably is KIA (killed in action). Dynames was just repaired and was prepped for battle, however Tieria locked him in his room before he could sortie. Lockon managed to escape from his quarters and sortied with GN Arms. Lockon entered the combat zone and assisted in clearing out the GN-X's in GN Armor mode. While Lockon was attacking the commanding UN Force carriers (to distract the GN-X's away from 'Tolemy and the other Gundams), Ali Al Sarshes appeared and damaged the GN Armor. Dynames ejected from GN Arms and engaged Ali Al Sarshes in Throne Zwei. Lockon performed well with a right eye blind spot, but Daryl Dodges interfered with his GN-X. Dynames launched GN Missiles upon the GN-X and was severely damaged, but still able to fly. Daryl kamikaze into Dynames, taking out its right arm. Ali launched the GN Fangs upon Lockon and he was unable to shoot all of them down. Dynames' limbs and head were destroyed, only the body remained with partial maneuverability. He dislodged his gun module from his cockpit and had Haro send Dynames back. Lockon landed on a damaged part of the GN Armor that still had a GN Cannon intact. He had his gun module interface with the cannon and fired upon Ali. Ali also spotted him when he fired and he fired back, damaging the GN Cannon and sent Lockon drifting in space. As Lockon was reflecting about his loved ones, he looked at the earth and said he doesn't like the world as it is. The GN Cannon overloaded and exploded near Lockon. He's presumed dead and vaporized from the explosion. Personality Lockon is the most easy going of all the Meister's. He's kind and considerate to people around him; there is a darker aspect of him. There's a lot of internal anger against terrorists due to KPSA's involvement in killing his family. Because of the violent death of his family, he desired the power to change world and believe Celestial Being can help him change it. While usually cool minded and rarely angry, dealing in missions or people related to terrorism (especially KPSA) affects his judgment as he's blinded by his emotions. His thoughts are usually about his mother, father, little sister Amy. He's survived by his identical twin brother, Lyle, for personal reasons don't keep in contact with. Code Name His code name could be derived from Lock on the Stratosphere. Summarizing the GN-002 Gundam Dynames' ability to shoot into the stratosphere. Relationships Ireland Ireland is his homeland and when not busy, he would return to visit his family's grave and circle around places of significant memory. Family Parents Lockon's mother and father were among the accounted dead when KPSA bombed and killed his parents at a public building. Amy Dylandy Lockon's beloved little sister who died along with his parents during a terrorist bombing. Lyle Dylandy It's unclear why, but Lockon avoids his own identical twin brother. Even in his memories, the reflections never once reveals his brother in those memories. Ali Al Saachez The leader of KPSA terrorist group and killer of his beloved family. Lockon wishes to hunt down Ali and settle the score for his family's death. In a climatic showdown with Ali, Lockon lost his life for avenging his family. Celestial Being Veda It was Veda that made the final approval that allowed Lockon to become a Gundam Meister. Gundam Meister's Setsuna F. Seiei Lockon is often paired off with Setsuna on missions. Of all the Meister's, he gets along with him the best. Lockon often show concern for him like a little brother and often trails Setsuna to make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble upon the battlefield. He was conflicted when he found out that Setsuna was once part of the same terrorist group that killed his family, but after an explanation behind his past, he forgave him. Setsuna grieved for Lockon's death when he couldn't make it in time to save him. Tieria Erde They had an unfriendly relationship, at first, as fellow Gundam Meister's. Eventually they learn to like each other and get along with their mutual dislike for the Gundam Throne Meister's. When Lockon risked his life to save Tieria's, he lost his edge and was filled with guilt for what Lockon did for him. Tieria wanted to protect him from harm by locking him to prevent him to sortie with Dynames. Lockon manage to unlock the door and sortie to save the crew of the 'Tolemy and the rest of the Meister's in trouble. After Lockon died from combating Ali Al Saachez, he blamed Setsuna for not getting their soon enough to save Lockon. Allelujah Haptism He's has bonded with Allelujah the least as they worked very few missions together and often not on Earth. They seem to have mutual respect for each other and he mourned for Lockon's death in episode 23. Crew of the Ptolemaios The relationship boundaries were less defined with the crew of the Ptolemaios. The following are defined relationships based on observation through their interactions. Sumeragi Ri Noriega She maintains and friendly/professional relationship with Lockon as commander to subordinate. As the tactical analyst and commander of operations, she often relay tactical information to Lockon in field operations. Feldt Grace Lockon was the few that ever took time to listen to Felt's feelings and eventually she developed romantic feelings for him. Even though she likes Lockon, she tends to keep herself at a distance and even eavesdrop on him. Lasse Aeon Lasse is the pilot to the 'Tolemy and GN Arms. Though never teamed up together in the series, he's a GN Arms pilot and likely would've teamed up with him when they needed to combat together as GN Armor. Lichtendahl Tsery Like Lasse, he's a ship pilot within Celestial Being. It's unclear the depth of their relationship, but Lichty is open and friendly with Lockon. It's likely another friendly/professional relationship with the majority of the crew members. Ian Vasty He's Celestial Being's engineer and supplied Lockon with brand new shielding armor for his Dynames. They maintain a friendly/professional relationship, but not close. Dr. Moreno As Celestial Being's doctor, he patched up Lockon after his bodily injuries. He wanted Lockon to rest and heal for several weeks, but he opted to sortie with the group during Operation: Fallen Angels. Throne Meister's/Team Trinity Johann Trinity Johann saved him in the Takalamakan Desert when he was captured by Union forces. Later when the Throne Meister's and Meister's fell apart, it was Johann that intentionally told Lockon that Setsuna's past is related to his family's death. Michael Trinity Upon their first encounter, Micheal threatened to cut Lockon after he defended Setsuna for shoving his sister aside. Nena Trinity He only know Nena through their first and last meeting to be acquainted on board 'Tolemy. External Links Lockon's Profile on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini characters